The technology disclosed in the present specification and attached drawings relates to a storage management device, a storage network system, a storage management method, and a storage management program.
With development of information technology, a demand for greater efficiency of data management has increased. Under such a background, a technology for connecting storages to a network to share volumes, as disclosed in columns from “0004” to “0014” and FIG. 1 in JP-A-2003-114823 (corresponding to U.S. 2003/0028729A1), for example, has developed. Further, a wider storage network that utilizes IPs (Internet Protocols) has been implemented. With the wider storage network described above, use of a storage from a remote site and construction of a system used between remote sites for disaster recovery have become active.